Episode 111: Our Failure
The eleventh episode of Hetalia: The Beautiful World (one-hundred and eleventh overall) was aired on April 5, 2013. It adapts the stories from the April Fools' 2011 Event. Plot Summary An Elaborate Scheme As Romano is walking through the park, Spain calls him over. Romano notices that Spain is wearing a ridiculous outfit and doesn't have a shirt on, and asks him why he's wearing such strange clothing. Instead, Spain points to a wooden cutout of two figures (with their faces cut out), and asks Romano to pose in a picture with him. Reluctantly, Romano obliges, and asks what's going on. Behind Spain and Romano, France and England appear. Both are wearing equally strange outfits (France in a skimpy cat costume and England in a nurse costume). England wonders aloud why he has to wear such an embarrassing outfit, to which France replies that it's April Fools' Day. England asks France what he has to do to "get this over with". France responds by taking out a fan request asking to see all the nations as children. England's job, France says, is to turn all the nations to children using his magic. Grinning evilly, England instead waves his wand and just turns France into a child, while Thailand looks on in the distance. Pinning him to the ground, England demands that France give his embarrassing picture back. America then appears, wearing another skimpy costume, and confused as to why France is so small and England is wearing such odd clothing. America explains that on that morning, he received his costume along with a letter that said that he had to wear the costume to the plaza, or else the sender would release an embarrassing photo of him publicly. He continues, saying that Canada had received a similar letter but hadn't been bothered by it. While England and America are talking underneath a tree, France slips away quietly. Above them, a voice says that they had received a letter too. China sits in the tree above, asking who's behind this elaborate joke and how they had gotten an embarrassing photo. Jumping out of the tree, Russia also appears from a manhole in the ground, relieved that everyone is in the same situation as him. He explains that he hid in the hole because he was embarrassed at the outfit he had to wear. Meanwhile... Italy excitedly shows off his embarrassing photo to Germany, to his dismay. Austria seems confused at his picture, as Hungary sneaks a peek at it over his shoulder. Finland laughs at his picture, remarking that it is embarrassing indeed, while Sweden looks on ominously. Greece fights with Turkey both accusing each other of being behind the prank, as Egypt looks on. Poland laughs at Lithuania's picture while Lithuania begs him to stop it. Taiwan simply says that it's an interesting picture, while a maid costume hangs on her wall. Germany looks over the maid costume that he's been sent in embarrassment, while Prussia secretly laughs. The Secret Culprit Noticing France nonchalantly slipping off, America and England chase after him, while Russia climbs out of his hiding spot to help (as China remarks at how embarrassing Russia's outfit actually is). After France is caught and bound in ropes, he admits that he wasn't the culprit. Instead, Spain jumps out of the bushes from behind, declaring that he was the one who set the joke up. He explains that he wanted to do something interesting for April Fools' Day, so he gathered everyone in the plaza to take photos, and France helped him by writing all the letters. Still hiding in the bushes behind, Picardy mutters that France made him take all the embarrassing photos, calling France a "slave driver". Having been captured, France calls for Pierre, his bird, who swoops in and slices off France's ropes. Smiling, France says that he knew the other countries wouldn't come unless they were motivated to. Holding up everyone's embarrassing photos, he lets them fly into the wind, much to everyone's panic. It turns out that all the embarrassing photos were of the countries sleeping. Farther away, Germany and Prussia catch some of the photos flying in the wind, both of them wearing the costumes they had received. Character Appearances *South Italy *Spain *France *England *Thailand (non-speaking cameo) *America *Canada *Kumajiro *China *Russia *Italy *Germany *Austria *Hungary *Finland *Sweden *Greece *Turkey *Egypt (non-speaking cameo) *Poland *Lithuania *Taiwan *Prussia *Picardy Voice Cast *Italy, South Italy: Daisuke Namikawa *Spain: Go Inoue *Germany: Hiroki Yasumoto *America, Canada: Katsuyuki Konishi *Kumajiro: Ai Iwamura *England: Noriaki Sugiyama *France: Masaya Onosaka *Russia: Yasuhiro Takato *China, Taiwan: Yuki Kaida *Austria: Akira Sasanuma *Hungary: Michiko Neya *Finland: Takahiro Mizushima *Sweden: Keikou Sakai *Lithuania: Ken Takeuchi *Poland: Kokoro Tanaka *Picardy: Mitsuhiro Ichiki *Greece, Prussia: Atsushi Kousaka *Turkey: Takahiro Fujimoto English Dub Cast *Italy: Todd Haberkorn *Spain: Dave Trosko *South Italy: Ian Sinclair *America, Canada: Eric Vale *England: Scott Freeman *Germany: Patrick Seitz *France: J. Michael Tatum *China, Taiwan: Clarine Harp *Russia: Jerry Jewell *Austria: Chuck Huber *Hungary: Luci Christian *Poland: Joel McDonald *Lithuania: Josh Grelle *Turkey: Kent Williams *Greece: Vic Micgnogna *Finland: Clint Bickham *Sweden: Robert McCollum *Prussia: Jonathan Brooks *Picardy: Josh Martin *Kumajiro: Alexis Tipton *Additional Voices: Felecia Angelle, Haley Esposito Trivia *In the 2011 April Fools' Event, the scene with France and England takes place before the scene with Spain and Romano. *The extra manga caps featuring Spain and Romano in the park were omitted in the episode. *In the manga, France was caught when China called in a horde of Chinese people to hunt France down. Instead, France is just shown to be bound with ropes in the episode. *The Nordics did not make an appearance in the episode, whereas they did in the manga. Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes